Primer beso
by missjees
Summary: Bolt Uzumaki es un chico que nunca ha estado pendiente de nada, más allá de sus propias narices, pero de repente Sarada se convierte en su pasatiempo favorito, cosa que no le agrada demasiado a la joven Uchiha , ¿Qué estará pasando? (BoltSara).


_Dos fics, de esta parejita en menos de una semana….dios mío, debo tener un gran problema jajaja, ¡espero que les guste! (n.n)/) _

**El primer beso. **

**Capitulo Único. **

—Sarada Uchiha y Bolt Uzumaki —anuncio la profunda voz del Aburame, mientras cerraba un libro aparentemente antiguo sobre su escritorio, dando por sentado que ya había formado todas las parejas de estudio por ese día, mentiría si dijera que no lo hacía a propósito, pero una gran parte de él deseaba ver como se desenvolvían aquellos niños, si podrían llevarse bien, mal o…como sus padres, no pudo evitar pensar aquello cuando su vista se posó en un pequeño rubio, el cual no tardo demasiado en sentarse al lado de una niña con grandes ojos color azabache, sonrió un poco por debajo aunque claro, nadie lo noto.

—¿Tú de nuevo?...no puede ser —murmuro en claro tono de desagrado la joven de tés blanca, sin embargo su compañero no pareció inmutarse mucho por ello, solo se encogió de hombros mientras se inclinaba a mirar el libro que ella sostenía en sus manos, al parecer, el muy idiota había olvidado el suyo…eso era perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Nótese el sarcasmo.

—Oye ¿crees que la respuesta a la pregunta numero 1, sea "B"? —Pregunto el ojiazul con la intención de empezar una conversación, sin embargo la mirada de inferencia que le dio su compañera, suficiente para hacerle estremecer, noto como esta marcaba con su pluma la respuesta "C", en serio era tan lista como decían, y un poco aterradora también, trago un poco de saliva pero en fin, debía seguir intentando…no podía olvidarse de "eso".

— ¿Qué tanto me miras?

—Nada —respondió el rubio como si se encontrara en piloto automático, mientras le daba vuelta a su rostro nuevamente, por supuesto que eso no se lo había creído ni el mismo.

El resto de la clase, se presento sin mayores complicaciones. Bolt podría asegurar que el resultado que obtuviera en esa actividad, seguramente sería el único "sobre saliente" con el que sería calificado tal vez en todo el año, pero viéndole el lado positivo, su progenitor no sabía eso. ¡Podría pedir una recompensa! Algo bueno o simplemente ir por unos helados (si es que el gran Hokage tenía tiempo para él, claro estaba), se preguntaba qué tipo de recompensas debía tener Sarada para esforzarse tanto en la escuela, tal vez lo hacía por gusto, después de todo ella era la única Uchiha (con excepción de su padre) que se encontraba en la aldea, tal vez quería dar buena imagen, él ya había escuchado de boca de sus progenitores, lo fuertes que eran los de ese clan, y la relación de amistad que su padre mantiene con el padre de esa niña, lo cual le recordaba "eso" de nuevo.

—Oi, Sarada —le llamo. A lo que la mencionada, solo dio una ligera vuelta a su rostro para mirarle de reojo, mientras detenía su paso.

— ¿Qué, quieres? —Tan "dulce" como siempre, el chico suspiro resignado y formo una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Te acompañare a casa! — declaro, sin esperar respuesta de la parte ajena, mucho menos cuando la miro alzar una ceja, solo llego a su lado y comenzó a caminar, por supuesto, tampoco esperaba que las cosas continuaran en silencio mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué?— aquella simple pregunta le saco por completo de su zona de confort y eso fue notado de inmediato por la contraria, quien subió sus lentes con uno de sus dedos, en clara muestra de seriedad— ¿Por qué te has pegado a mí como un chicle en el zapato desde hace aproximadamente 2 semanas? — No podía ser más directa.

— ¿Por qué?...pues…—un sudor frio corrió por el cuello del niño ciertamente, no sabía si decir "aquello" o no, porque tampoco sabía cómo lo tomaría la Uchiha.

—No me vas a decir que te gusto... ¿O sí?

—¡¿P-Pero que dices?!, ¡Claro que no! —se defendió el Uzumaki, con un creciente sonrojo creciendo en sus mejillas, esa chica ¡definitivamente era rara! Hacia una pregunta como esa de la nada y luego, permanecía tan fresca como una lechuga.

—Bueno, es una alivio— se animó a declarar la heredera desviando la mirada— ¿Entonces, que quieres?

—Bueno…¿quién te dice que me estoy pegando a ti y no son solo coincidencias? —contraataco, aunque sabía que era una mentira y no era precisamente muy bueno en eso, obviamente sabía que no le estaban creyendo nada— De acuerdo, tal vez solo me gustaría que fuéramos amigos…—se sincero.

—Pues, no me interesa que seamos amigos— la rapidez de esa respuesta le sorprendió— nuestros padres, no tienen nada que ver con nosotros, y en lo que a mí respecta, tú me molestas.— aclaro con simpleza, y sin mucha expresividad fácil al respecto, así que eso era todo, solo la había seguido por una razón estúpida…visto de lejos, cuando ella le seguía parecía una chico mucho más interesante.

—Tú eres la que es molesta—contraataco por primera vez el ojiazul, mientras sentía una vena aparecer en su frente, ¡diablos! Era demasiado odiosa para soportarlo, su "amabilidad" ¡ya no podía con eso! Al menos, sintió una pequeña satisfacción al ver una ligera muestra de sorpresa en el rostro ajeno, "eso", lo que le había dicho su madre había pasado a la historia, aun podía recordarlo, pero estaba muy molesto como para razonarlo. La ojiperla le había dicho que debía intentar acercarse a Sarada, que las pocas veces que la había visto de camino a casa siempre estaba sola, que ellos deberían ser buenos amigos, que sus familias eran prácticamente hermanas, entre otras cosas. También recordaba lo mucho que se había negado ante esa petición, es decir él y Sarada Uchiha ¿amigos? Si claro, cuando los cerdos volaran, pero aun así el amaba mucho a su madre, no se dio cuenta de cuándo o porque, pero acepto aquel inusual pedido.

—No estás obligado a soportarme ¿Sabes?—

Y esa, justo esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

—Pues ¡No!, de todos modos… ¿quién quisiera soportar a una chica tan odiosa? ¡Y que se cree la gran cosa solo por ser la heredera de su clan!—la joven apretó un poco los puños y se dio medía vuelta. Así que eso pensaba de ella.

—Me da igual…tú no sabes nada sobre mí —aseguro.

—Pues, sabría más si tan solo dejaras que me acercara a conocerte, ¡pero no!, ¡Eres una presumida!—

—Como digas…—reafirmo su camino con el ceño fruncido, estaba enojada pero no debía demostrarlo, eso sería darle el gusto a ese dobe.

—Oye, ¡te estoy hablando!

Se podría decir que Sarada era una persona ¿paciente?, tal vez más que su madre, eso era seguro, pero hasta ella tenía un límite en el que se sentía a punto de explotar, y reflejar su ira a golpes, estaba por alcanzarlo, ahora que había tenido que caminar al menos una cuadra seguida de ese rubio cabeza hueca, y como cosa del destino ese día estaba prácticamente libre de transeúntes, ni siquiera podía distraerse e ignorarlo.

—¡Oi!—suspiro, fastidiado el hijo del Hokage, mientras acercaba una de sus manos, antes de colocarla en el hombro de la chica— Escu…

—¡No me toques!— exclamó sin más la pelinegra, antes de voltearse a encarar al contrario, prácticamente podía ver un aura negativa, sumamente enojada, escapando de ella. Seguro se le había pasado la mano, trago saliva y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

—N-No es para tanto, de veras— comunico el Uzumaki. Al parecer ahora, si la había liado en grande, supuestamente tenía que ser amigo de esa chica y su gran bocota le había volteado las cosas—veras yo…

—Cállate, ya has dicho suficiente…y no quiero volver a escuchar una palabra de tu boca— aseguro la chica de lentes, mientras se acercaba al niño que hacía solo 5 minutos no dejaba de molestarla — ¿Me entendiste? —preguntó, con cierto tono irónico.

Bolt, por su lado continuo retrocediendo, mas por instinto que otra cosa, sin poder dejar de mirar los grandes ojos negros de la Uchiha, que al parecer tampoco se había dado cuenta que no dejaba de acercarse… Los azules del moreno se abrieron por completo al notar una mirada diferente…una roja…roja como la sangre, tragó frío sintiéndose en peligro definitivamente estaban llevándolas cosas demasiado lejos, la pequeña llego frente a él aun con el ceño fruncido, aquellos ojos ahora rubíes que le helaban, e hicieron a su vez que cerrara los propios con fuerza, esperando a que tomara represarías, pero no lo hizo, o al menos no físicamente, puesto que no había sentido nada, entonces abrió los ojos solo para notar que los de su compañera habían vuelto a ser negros.

La pequeña comenzaba a tambalearse con el aire como si fuera a desmayarse, como si ya no pudiera consigo misma…entonces la respuesta llego a él, ella había usado una cantidad increíble de chakra…cosa que ni el mismo, siendo el hijo de quien era, podía hacer. En un movimiento rápido se apresuro a alcanzarla antes de que cayera desmayada en el suelo, sin embargo él no era afortunado, ni bueno con los cálculos…por poco había vuelto a soltarla, se valió de lo que pudo y termino perdiendo el equilibrio, con sus manos ocupadas sujetando a la niña, no pudo evitar lo que paso a continuación…sus labios se unieron con los de esta, por ¿Cuánto tiempo? Solo segundos, pero para él había sido bastante…se apartó, notando como la otra por fin cerraba sus ojos, sintió como sus labios hormigueaban ligeramente y sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco, ese había sido su primer beso...y ciertamente memorable, pero no tenía tiempo de divagar sobre eso.

—¿S-Sarada?—murmuró zarandeando un poco a la mencionada sin obtener ninguna respuesta, lo intento por varios minutos hasta que su sentido común le indico que esta no despertaría, miro hacia el cielo percatándose de que el sol ya había comenzado a ocultarse, lo que quería decir que tanto sus padres, como los de la Uchiha debían estar preocupados, tragó saliva—Su-Supongo que debo llevarla a casa— meditó en voz alta, sin embargo un escalofrió recorrió su columna al solo imaginar unos ojos negros, muy parecidos a lo de la chica inconsciente entre sus brazos, pero mucho mas fríos, mirarle y una voz grave haciéndoles compañía…Sasuke Uchiha no era alguien a quien tomar a la ligera, y seguramente no se pondría nada feliz de que el llegara con su hija en ese estado…y ¿si era culpado de algo? No él no estaba tan loco — Mejor, la llevo a casa, y que mi padre se entienda, con el señor Sasuke — declaro para sí mismo antes de asentir con la cabeza convencido, el no era un cobarde ni mucho menos, pero tampoco un suicida, ¡él no quería morir tan joven! Todavía quería una fiesta de 9 años decente, con eso en mente, la alzo en brazos y comenzó a caminar, muy agradecido de que las calles estuvieran prácticamente vacías.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**En la casa de la familia Uzumaki. **

—Me pregunto, si estará bien…ya es muy tarde — susurro preocupada Hinata, mientras miraba de reojo el reloj sobre la mesa, su esposo por su parte, comía su adorado ramen sin mucha preocupación aparente, compartiéndola de vez en cuando con su pequeña princesa Himawari.

—Hinata, no te hagas la cabeza, seguramente esta allí jugando o haciendo travesuras —claro, el ahora Hokage, tratando de aliviar un poco a su esposa, tendría que hablar con Bolt sobre las llegadas tarde de nuevo, no le sorprendió cuando la ojiperla corrió apresurada a abrir la puerta, cuando escucho un leve toque sobre ella.

—¡Bolt!— exclamó exaltada la pelinegra tan pronto se asomo a la entrada de su residencia, sin embargo, la escena frente a ella la dejo prácticamente sin palabras, allí efectivamente se encontraba su hijo, con una inconsciente Sarada en brazos—

—¿Mamá? —murmuró con aire de inocencia el niño, aunque también con evidente preocupación observando a su progenitora ir por el pasillo anunciando que buscaría su botiquín de primeros auxilios, suspiró y optó por entrar a la casa para dejar a la chica en el sofá, notó que ahora la miradas sorprendidas sobre él pertenecían a su padre y a su hermanita.

—Bolt ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el rubio mayor, bajando a su hija de sus brazos.

—No lo sé—resopló el menor, desviando la mirada al solo recordarlo— estábamos peleando, se puso como loca y luego se desmayó —resumió, tal vez omitiendo el detalle más importante de su historia, pero no entendía porque su padre lo miraba con ese toque de diversión en sus ojos.

—¿Sabes? Eso le pasaba a tu madre con mucha frecuencia —bromeo de nueva cuenta, el Hokage, dando a relucir aquel gesto de su personalidad que nunca había perdido, fue cuando logra mirar el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de su hijo, que no pudo evitar seguir molestando — ¡Oh ya veo! ¡Son noviecitos! Qué lindo….¡Bolt tiene novia!, Bolt tiene novia, Bolt tiene novia, Bolt tiene…

—¡Déjame en paz irresponsable, MAL padre! —gritó, ahora mas sonrojado que nunca el heredero, lo que solo ocasiono que su progenitor soltara una gran e infantil carcajada, mientras lo seguía señalando con el dedo y continuaba repitiendo aquella frase, ahora secundado por su hermanita.

—Mi hermano tiene novia, Mi hermano tiene novia, ¡Mi hermano tiene novia!

—¡Cállense los dos!

—Uyyy cuando Sasuke se entere…

—¡Mi hermano está enamorado!

—¡Me voy a ir de esta casa!

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**En casa de la familia Uchiha. **

Sakura se encontraba caminando en dirección a la puerta de salida, ya perfectamente vestida para ir a buscar a la pelinegra. Sasuke regresaría en cualquier minuto y no deseaba que se preocupara tanto como ella lo estaba en ese momento, su hija debía haber regresado a casa hacia al menos 1 hora, y cuando iba a llegar tarde siempre avisaba.

Por suerte no tuvo que caminar mucho, tan pronto había dado unos pasos hacia afuera de su casa, escucho una voz que ella reconocería en cualquier parte, gritarle:

—¡SAKURA-CHAAAN!

—Naruto—susurró estupefacta la mencionada, al ver a su hija en los brazos del propio, que al parecer no venia solo, sino también acompañado de un pequeño rubio que miraba con cierta culpa y preocupación entremezclada a la misma…¿era posible sentir alivio y preocupación a la vez?

Aparentemente si se es madre, sí.

—Pero.… ¿Qué? —ahora tenían mucho que explicarle, aparentemente el rubio menor más que nada, este tomo algo de aire, al menos por lo que podía ver su hija solo estaba desmayada, tal vez agotada…pero ¿Por qué?.

_A la mañana siguiente. _

_Siendo aproximadamente las 9 am, en casa de la familia Uchiha._

Una niña de cortos cabellos negros, aparentemente nada feliz, se encontraba bajando las escaleras, mientras su madre leía un libro bastante grande sobre el arte de curación ninja sentada a la mesa y su padre que aparentemente había regresado en la madrugada anterior, se encontraba recargado de la pared cruzado de brazos.

—Sarada—"saludo" el pelinegro, al solo cruzar miradas, con la menor, quien solo asintió con la cabeza antes de murmurar "Buenos días, padre".

—Ayer tal parece que no llegaste en buenas condiciones—aclaro el azabache.

—Lo sé—respondió con cierto recelo la infante, antes de voltear a mirar a su madre y agregar—Todos los hombres, excepto mi padre, son estúpidos y los odio.

Los adultos pudieron sentir una gotita cayendo detrás de sus cabezas, tanta convicción en una criatura tan pequeña a sus ojos.

—No me digas, ¿Bolt de nuevo?—preguntó la peli-rosa tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Ese idiota tomó mi primer beso —aseguró la heredera sin inmutarse demasiado, sus padres se quedaron de piedra ante aquellas palabras, bien ya les había dicho al razón de su enojo, y no se quedaría a discutirlo, no cuando sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco, adelanto el paso hacia la cocina tomando una manzana—me voy…llegare tarde a clases —declaró antes de salir.

Dejando así detrás de ella un silencio fúnebre entre sus padres, lo suficiente para que un alfiler lo rompiera.

—Sakura…olvidé que tengo una visita que hacerle al Dobe ese.

—Pero Sasuke...

—Vuelvo tarde…

La peli-rosa suspiró, sabiendo que era inútil tratar de detener a su marido en ese momento, y también sabiendo que era un peligro potencial para la humanidad, se dispuso a tomar el primer teléfono que tuviera cercano en ese momento. Ella tenía que hablar con Hinata, para advertirle que cuidara de la seguridad de su esposo e hijo…porque el menor de los Uzumaki, había tocado el punto débil del mayor de los Uchiha.

**FIN (¿?). **

Extra (conversación entre Naruto y Sasuke):

—Sasuke, ¿no te gustaría que nuestros hijos se casaran?

—NO.

—¡Oh, vamos! No estés tan negado…¡seriamos una gran y feliz familia!

—Aleja a tu minidobe de mi preciosa hija.

—Que malo…

**Ahora sí, fin.**


End file.
